R-Evolutions Episode 15 - Surrounded
The moon shined brightly in the night sky, its rays of luminous light piercing through the tops of trees within a vast forest, as the calm sounds of wildlife fill the air… (Nexus jumped from tree branch to tree branch, all the while pondering his thoughts) Nexus) *Jumping* So much has happened to me lately…so much teenage drama…all because of this stupid prophecy… Solaris) *Opens up* We may have gotten ourselves involved with a bunch of failed Brawlers, but at least we had the opportunity to instill fear into a few more victims before we had to go on the run again. >:D Nexus) *Jumping* Heh, I actually have to admit, those battles we fought the other day were just a bit challenging. My rematch against that Zack Schneider was a breeze, as I noticed that the cocky brat did not improve at all since our last encounter. Then that kid who fought me after, Luke was his name… Solaris) Are you seriously still thinking about that twerp? What’s so special about him that would interest you this much?! To me, his brawling skills were first-rate, and we could’ve easily taken him down, if it weren’t for a certain interruption! Nexus) The way that Luke and Valkyrie battled together…it was like they were in perfect synchronization…something I never thought I could accomplish with Valkyrie… Solaris) *Flies into Nexus’ face* YOO HOO! Hey, are you even listening to what I’m saying?! Nexus) The two of them worked together better than I usually could with Valkyrie. Maybe it’s a sign that Valkyrie and I were never meant to be the greatest Brawler & Bakugan pair of all time… Solaris) *Yells* Quit rambling on and on about that goodie-two-shoes Valkyrie! He and his new pet human are nothing compared to our awesome might! You saw how well we worked together as a battling team, right, Nexus? Nexus) It seemed like we held the advantage over the two of them, but in the end, it just turned out to be an evenly matched power struggle. Then Lloyd appeared and started causing trouble for all of us… Solaris) *Snarls* That psychopath’s Bakugan literally almost tore me to bits with his god-modding attacks! With cheap tricks like that, those two will get nowhere in the brawling world! They pushed us so far, that we had to TEAM UP with our own prey! Even with the other two rookies, we still got demolished by the Creeper-in-Black! Nexus) Yes, Lloyd is certainly one we must watch out for, as he could very well cause our own downfall, if he sees the opportunity to do so. We should just be glad that we escaped from entering a much more complicated life, one where we would have to work with Lloyd and those kids… (Nexus continues to jump from tree branch to tree branch, until he springs out into the open air of a barren valley) ---- A few hours earlier, at BRAWL Headquarters in Neo Bakugan City, soldiers and agents are running around frantically, monitoring computers and arming themselves with weapons. (Captains Derek and Brett are conversing with Lieutenant Aaron as the chaos occurs) Aaron) So, Nexus has finally popped his masked head out of hiding, huh? What plan does BRAWL have this time that will “ensure” Nexus’ capture? Derek) We will send every available operative we have after Nexus, including all of our agents posted at the outposts on the frontier. Hopefully, we can surround Nexus and overpower him with sheer numbers alone. Brett) Intel says that Nexus is armed with a brand new Guardian Bakugan, and so there’s no doubt that he could take down our entire arsenal, if we would attack him in groups. However, we are launching a full-scale assault on Nexus this time around, and he will have no choice but to surrender. Aaron) How are you so sure your plan will work out for everyone? What if something goes wrong, and the civilians or wildlife are threatened? We don’t want to start a bad reputation for BRAWL, as our mission is to seek justice for the people who have been harmed, not harm them. Derek) There is no need to worry about anything, Lieutenant. This plan is a surefire to wrangle in Nexus, as Captain Brett and I are leading this mission to victory! ???) *Interrupts* That’s not entirely true, Captain. (Derek, Brett, and Aaron turn around to see two BRAWL agents enter the headquarters’ control room. One man had blazing red spiked up hair with a scar over his left eye and a red scarf wrapped around his neck, while the other man had a scruffy brown beard that covered the lower half of his face. Both of the men wore different variations of the usual standard BRAWL uniform) Brett) *Gains a ghastly expression* N-No w-way…it’s Commander Hunter and Commander Jared! *Salutes the two men* Derek) O_O Commanders! What are you two doing here on such short notice?! *Salutes the two men* Jared) We’re here on orders from the very man in charge of this whole operation, Captain Derek. Hunter) The Commandant Marshall’s putting us in charge of apprehending the fugitive Nexus, since you two seem to always fail in your attempts. Derek) But…we’re the ones who are supposed to execute this mission, and then get promoted to the rank of Commander! Brett) Yeah, Nexus is our assigned criminal, and his mask will be our trophy once we capture him! Jared) That’ll be enough from the two of you! You two should be lucky that I don’t have the mind to strip you both of your ranks at this moment! Now, I want you both to hand over your Haos Chrysalia and Haos Axotor to me. *Holds out his hand* Derek & Brett) *Simultaneously* Yes…sir… *Both place their Bakugan in Jared’s palm* Jared) *Closes his hand* There we go, that’s the obedience I like to see from my loyal soldiers. Hunter) Way to assert your authority over them, Jared… *Turns towards Aaron, who has been staring at him the entire time* Can I help you, Lieutenant? Aaron) *Stutters* You…you’re…I’m… Hunter) Come on, kid, spit it out already. I don’t have all day to watch you act like a petrified fanboy. Aaron) *Salutes Hunter* My name is Lieutenant Aaron of the Fifth Company! You are Commander Hunter of the First Company! You single-handedly took down and apprehended almost every criminal on BRAWL’s Most Wanted List during your past ten years as an agent of this organization! Hunter) Wow, you sure have done your homework, kid. But, I’d rather you get to the point, so I can move on with this operation. Aaron) Um…I’m your biggest fan! I’ve paid extremely close attention to all of your accomplishments, and I believe that you are the personification of justice itself! Your very existence is the reason why I joined BRAWL, and rose to the rank of Lieutenant so I may eventually be just like you! Hunter) Well, I’m flattered that you think so highly of me, Aaron. My goal is in fact to bring this world into the light, by dishing out justice to any wicked soul who dares disrupt the planet’s tranquility. By my standards, Nexus is one of those wicked souls. Aaron) *Sheds a tear* Those were such moving words! T.T Jared) *Yells* All right, I want everyone up and moving on the double! If I see anyone slacking off at all, they’ll be immediately discharged from BRAWL! *Turns towards Hunter* Hunter, it’s time for us to go. Hunter) Hold on a second, Jared. I’ve decided that we will be bringing Lieutenant Aaron along with us on this mission. I think it would be a great opportunity for him to see true brawling experts in battle. Aaron) O.O Seriously? You’re letting me come with you?! Derek & Brett) WHAT?! >:O Jared) *Yells* THIS IS A CODE 7-2-0 SITUATION! I WANT ALL SQUADRONS MOBILIZED THIS INSTANT! LET’S ROLL OUT!!! ---- Back in the present time, Nexus lands onto the ground and wanders about the barren valley, which looks like it had been struck by an explosive at some point in the past. (Nexus stops and kneels down to the ground, and picks up a small amount of burnt soil in his hands) Nexus) I remember this place…it used to be called Evergreen Valley, and was filled with greenery… Solaris) *Opens up* Why are you wasting your time checking out all of the dead scenery?! Not that I care, but what the heck happened to this place?! Nexus) A few years ago, BRAWL came upon this place, looking for an inhabited area to test out one of their prototype weapons. Even though there were no humans around here, there was still plenty of wildlife, including the trees and plants, but BRAWL didn’t care. They just went ahead and launched a bomb straight into the heart of the valley, eliminating every form of life… Solaris) Is this why you want me to roast their butts so badly?! Nexus) Of course not. I was just merely observing one of the many forgotten crimes BRAWL has committed. I could care less about this place and whatever may happen to it in the future. Solaris) Heh, don’t be afraid to admit that you have locked away feelings towards this place. I promise I won’t make fun of you if you break down crying. *Trollface* Nexus) Shut up, Solaris. Go back to traumatizing over the fact that you almost disintegrated atom by atom at the hands of an “inferior” Bakugan. Solaris) HEY! That was one lousy loss! The next time I see that guy, I’m going to- (Sirens ring loudly in the air, as the rumbling sound of a stampede shakes the decaying Evergreen Valley) Nexus) Speak of the devil…looks like BRAWL must’ve finally caught on to my scent… *Stands up* Solaris) Throw me out so I can fly us out of here! I don’t feel like bashing some skulls today! Nexus) There’s no point in trying to escape now…they’ve brought the entire army… (At least fifty armored BRAWL vehicles speed into the valley, along with hundreds of ground soldiers and ten armed helicopters circling the area in the air) (The armored vehicles and ground soldiers surround Nexus at the center of the valley, as countless more soldiers pour out of the vehicles to join the others. Fifty more armored vehicles park and encompass the top of the valley, as more soldiers join those vehicles and battle cannons rise out of the roofs of the vehicles, charging their lasers) (Spotlights from every helicopter and armored vehicle blare directly on Nexus, as all of the soldiers aim their Stun Blasters directly at Nexus’ body) Nexus) Wow, either this is a surprise birthday party for me, or this is a flash mob… (Hunter, Jared, and Aaron walk out from the crowd of soldiers and remove their helmets) Nexus) So I see you brought the entire entourage, and a few new ranked faces, huh? Jared) *Yells* You have the right to remain silent! Nexus, you are under arrest for traitorous crimes against the people of Neo Bakugan City and the state! Now, raise your hands into the air so that we may cuff you and deliver you to the court for punishment! Nexus) And if I don’t raise my hands? Hunter) There’s no point in trying to argue with us, kid. As you can see, we have you completely surrounded, and any attempt at escaping will result in your death. You also have two Commanders and a Lieutenant standing before you, readily prepared to crush you in a brawl. So, what is your answer now, fugitive? Nexus) Hmm…I’d much rather battle everyone here, if that’s an option. I’ve been itching for an epic fight for a while now. Hunter) We can arrange for that to happen. I’ll let you get one last good brawl in before you’re locked up in a jail cell. What do you say, Commander Jared? Jared) Fine, we’ll put on an entertaining show for our men before calling it a night. Lieutenant, you get the first honors of battling this brat. Aaron) *Steps forward* Yes sir! *Thinks* This is it, I finally get to battle the infamous Nexus, and in front of my idol, too! I can’t screw this up, as my pride is on the line! Nexus) So I’m stuck with the lower-ranked bucket-head first? How very courteous of you, Commanders. *Grabs Solaris* Nexus & Aaron) BAKUGAN BRAWL! *Both throw their Bakugan* Aaron) For justice, Haos Raiden! *Raiden comes out of its ball form* Nexus) Rise, Pyrus Solaris! *Solaris comes out of his ball form* Hunter & Jared) BAKUGAN BRAWL! *Both throw their Bakugan* Jared) For justice, Haos Chrysalia and Haos Axotor! *Chrysalia and Axotor both come out of their ball forms* Hunter) Rise from the ashes, Pyrus Volcanova! *A completely orange Bakugan with insect-like arms and legs, a blank face, and six giant moth wings appears* Nexus) *Shocked* What the-?! How do you have a Pyrus Bakugan?! I thought BRAWL only utilized Haos Bakugan! Hunter) As a Commander, I am allowed to battle with any Bakugan I choose, and so my partner is this rare Pyrus Volcanova, top of the class in brawling skills. Solaris) Does it really matter which kind of Bakugan he has?! I’ll just pulverize them all! *Smashes his fists together* Aaron) No, you won’t. Double Ability Activate! Lightning Movement + Lightning Baton! *Lightning hits one of Raiden’s eskrima sticks* (Raiden moves with lightning fast speed, teleporting directly in front of Solaris and barring his stick against Solaris’ neck, pushing him backwards. Armored vehicles move out of the way as the two Bakugan fly past, and Solaris is smashed into a rock wall) (Lightning from the stick shocks Solaris’ body, as Raiden still holds his stick up to Solaris’ throat, slowly choking him) Solaris) *Choking* ACK! You sure are assertive, aren’t you?! Nexus) Solaris, you can do better than this. Ability Activate! Clawback! *Solaris’ claw sparks with red electricity as he bashes the aforementioned claw into Raiden’s shoulder* (Raiden’s shoulder sparks with red electricity and bleeds as Raiden drops its eskrima stick to the ground, backing away painfully as Solaris recomposes himself) Solaris) *Shakes off the lightning* Time to die, Lightning Lad! Scatter Shot! *Rapidly fires baseball-sized fireballs from his mouth at Raiden* Aaron) Raiden, shake off the damage he dealt to you and deflect those fireballs! *Raiden smacks away the fireballs with its eskrima sticks, knocking them into the ground and the sky* Jared) Out of the way, Lieutenant! Ability Activate! Shell Shock! *Chrysalia fires electricity-powered pieces of shells at Solaris* Ability Activate! Plasma Axes! *Axotor fires two plasma-covered axes from its tusks at Solaris* Nexus) Ah, I remember both of those weak moves! Ability Activate! Quasar Beam! *Solaris charges a red beam in his mouth, then fires it at Chrysalia and Axotor* (The beam blasts straight through the shells and tusks, continuing towards Chrysalia and Axotor) Jared) Ability Activate! Chrysalis! *Chrysalia glows with a white aura as the pieces of shell on its body form around Chrysalia and Axotor into the shape of a chrysalis* (The beam crashes into the chrysalis, shattering it upon impact, as a fiery Axotor charges out of the explosion) Jared) And then there’s Matador’s Rage, a special ability of my Axotor. It encases Axotor in red hot flames and turns Axotor into a killing machine! Now, CHARGE! (Axotor charges at Solaris, but is clubbed away by Solaris’ transformed tail, flying into a boulder) Nexus) And THAT is my Solaris’ Tail Mace. It’s a highly effective move that puts your Longhorn steak to SHAME! Jared) *Angered* Rrgh…WHY YOU LITTLE MAGGOT!!! Soldiers, fire everything you have at Solaris! Lay waste to this entire valley if you must! (All of the ground soldiers fire their Stun Blasters at Solaris, as the airborne helicopters fire their sub-automatic machine guns down upon Solaris, and the armored vehicles high above at the top of the valley rain down lasers from their cannons) Nexus) *Jumps out of the way of several bullets* Solaris, put up a Nova Barrier to defend yourself! Solaris) *Creates a red screen mounted on his arm* What is this for?! I can dodge all of these attacks without the need of a shield! *Blocks several lasers with his shield* NEVERMIND! Aaron) *Turns towards Hunter* Sir, why haven’t you taken part in this battle so far? Hunter) I always wait for the right moment to strike…which is now. Triple Ability Activate! Solar Magnum + Orbital Helium + Six-Fold Flare! *Volcanova’s body glows with the intensity of the Sun’s flames* (Volcanova then creates an orb made of the Sun’s dense flames in its hands, before converting its six giant wings into flares that circle around and tighten upon the orb, creating a larger and stronger orb. Volcanova finally fires an immense blast of flames from the orb at Solaris) Solaris) *Deflects more lasers before turning towards the blast* O_O You gotta be kidding me!!! *Tries to block the blast with his shield, but gets swept away by the flames* Nexus) *Yells* SOLARIS! Get back up and destroy them all! Jared) *Yells* Men, lower your weapons! This battle is ours! (All of the gunfire ceases, as Volcanova, Raiden, Chrysalia, and Axotor surround a charred Solaris) Hunter) And that’s how you handle a situation like this… Nexus) *Sprints over to Solaris* Crap, now they’ve got me! What should I do during a time like this… Jared) *Yells* Face it, kid, you’ve finally fallen to the wrath of BRAWL! Be prepared to spend the rest of your life in one of our cozy jail cells! Nexus) Heh, you may think this is the end of everything…heck, it’s only just the begin- (A massive burst of flame flies down from the night sky and smashes into the ground, blowing away several soldiers, vehicles, and helicopters) (Nexus, Hunter, Jared, and Aaron all look straight up to see a serpentine Bakugan floating in front of the moon, with a teenaged boy resembling Ryuga standing on its head) Nexus) *Stares at the boy’s arm and thinks* How does that kid have a Dragon Gauntlet?! Only a Dragon Paladin from the Order of Dragons is allowed to wear one of those…unless… Jared) *Yells* Identify yourself, trespasser! You are interrupting one of BRAWL’s apprehensions! If you do not want to be arrested as well, you should leave immediately! ???) *Yells* You people from BRAWL just think that you can go around and do whatever you want, and hurt whomever you want, don’t ya?! I’m here to prevent that from happening ever again! Draypent, Ability Activate! Heavy Fire Strike! *Draypent fires an orb of fire from his mouth down at the gathered Bakugan* (Volcanova and Raiden jump away in time, but the orb crashes into the ground, causing a massive explosion that engulfs both Chrysalia and Axotor, returning both to their ball forms) Draypent) *Laughs* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MAN, THAT FELT GOOD! LET’S SEE WHAT ELSE THESE WEAKLINGS ARE MADE OF! *Flies down to the ground, shooting through all of the BRAWL forces, and then executing a back-flip loop as his rider jumps to the ground* Nexus) *Stares at ???* Thanks for wiping out two of my enemies, that just makes life much easier for me. ???) Ha, I don’t care whether or not you survive this ordeal. If you get in my way, Nexus, then I will mow you down as well! Nexus) Wait a second…how do you already know my name? ???) I know a lot of things about you, Nexus. I have to keep my tabs on all of the known fugitives, after all. Aaron) Wait…I remember this duo…the Bakugan specifically… *Flashes back to his brawl with Luke* You’re the one who interrupted my mission to capture Valkyrie! Raiden, take them down! *Raiden jumps at Draypent* Draypent) *Laughs* SORRY, CAN’T LET YOU DO THAT, SPEEDY! BLAZE FANG! *Coils around Raiden’s body, squeezing it tightly, and then bites Raiden’s shoulder with a mouthful of fire, instantly causing Raiden to explode and return to its ball form* Aaron) *Catches Raiden* Urgh…even this time, I couldn’t beat him… Solaris) *Slowly stands* What…what’s happening? Nexus) Looks like we just found ourselves some new allies, Solaris… Hunter) This sure is a disastrous turn of events… *Stares at Nexus and Solaris* Volcanova, finish our targets off now! Orbital Helium! *Volcanova creates an orb made of the Sun’s dense flames in its hands, then fires the orb at Solaris* ???) Mind if I intrude, Commander Lifeless?! Ability Activate! Sol Shield! *Draypent flies directly in front of Solaris and coils his body into the shape of a shield, blocking the fiery orb* Nexus) All right, this is where we deal the finishing blow! Ability Activate! Solar Destructor! *Solaris fires a massive blast of dense fire at Volcanova* Hunter) I won’t lose so easily to you, fugitive! Ability Activate! Six-Fold Flare! *Volcanova’s six giant wings are converted into flares that tighten into an orb, which fires an immense blast of flames at Solaris* (Both blasts collide midair, intensifying the heat in the surrounding area, until Solaris’ blast breaks through and obliterates Volcanova, returning it to its ball form) Aaron) *Yells* Commander Hunter! Are you alright?! Hunter) *Catches Volcanova* Yes, I’m fine, Lieutenant. For the first time in all my years, I actually let a criminal get away. *Yells* ALL OF MY MEN, RETREAT AND REGROUP! RETURN TO HEADQUARTERS SO THAT WE MAY FIGURE OUT A NEW STRATEGY! Jared) Argh…my record has been tarnished! *Points to Nexus and ???* YOU WILL BOTH PAY FOR THIS DEARLY! (All of the soldiers scramble into whatever vehicles are left as Hunter, Jared, and Aaron board into a helicopter, before all of BRAWL’s forces disappear from the valley) ???) With that, my job is done…I instilled fear into more of BRAWL’s forces. Draypent, we’re leaving. *Walks over to Draypent, whom has landed on the ground* Nexus) Wait! Before you leave, may I ask of your name? ???) My name is Blade, and I am BRAWL’s worst nightmare. Nexus) Blade, huh…I have a proposition for you. How would you like to join me in my journey of chaos and mischief? Blade) *Slightly turns his head* Why would I want to team up with you, Nexus? All you’d be good for is getting me into too much trouble. I prefer to work alone. Nexus) Well, I beg to differ. I think that we complement each other’s skillsets, and that we would form an invincible combination! Plus, we share two common enemies, BRAWL…and the Order of Dragons… Blade) *Stops walking* I’m listening… ---- Sometime later, after the Commanders reported their failure to BRAWL Headquarters, one soldier speaks through a monitor to another man. In a dark, cold, frozen room with a giant monitor on the wall, a dark-skinned man with a clean-cut beard, shaven head, and wearing shades and a white winter coat bearing the BRAWL insignia sits on a frozen throne, speaking to the soldier. Soldier) I’m afraid to say this, Commandant Marshall Bryce, but even two of our Commanders have failed to apprehend the fugitive known as Nexus. Bryce) *Breathes out cold air* I should’ve known that even my most loyal Commanders would screw up somehow. Looks like I have to finish the job myself… Soldier) What do you mean, sir? Bryce) *Breathes out cold air* Pull all of BRAWL’s personnel off of Nexus’ trail…I want to take a crack at this delinquent myself… R-Evolutions Episode 16 - Competition Episode 15 was...? Awesome Interesting Funny Surprising Boring Others + Others - Thoughts on Blade? Epic Definitely BRAWL's worst nightmare Nexus + Blade = DIE, BRAWL, DIE! D) Everything else above this, because I don't feel like being specific Category:R-Evolutions Category:R-Evolutions Episodes